1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel apparatus. More particularly, the invention pertains to an enclosed reel apparatus including a drum for supporting a flexible member, such as a line, cable or hose, and a mechanism for winding the flexible member on the drum.
2) Description of the Related Art
Various types of reel assemblies for reeling in line and hose are commercially available. A very common assembly includes a horizontally aligned, coaxial drum and crank shaft. The horizontal alignment of the crank shaft requires an operator to bend up and down to rotate the handle. Accordingly, this type of assembly can be cumbersome to operate and may subject the operator to back spasms and fatigue.
Conventional reel assemblies in which a line, hose, or the like is wound on a vertically mounted shaft are faced with other problems. Such assemblies typically have a relatively high center of gravity and, therefore, are prone to being unstable. In addition, the vertical alignment of these assemblies typically causes the line or hose to be loosely supported on the drum of the assembly and to bunch up, thereby making it difficult for the operator to pull out or reel in the line or hose.
Another complication associated only with hose reel assemblies is the lack of access to water except through the hose. Indeed, residential dwellings often times only have a single spigot in the front and rear of the dwelling to hook up the hose to a water supply. In this case, the operator usually is unable to undertake other projects requiring use of water once the hose reel is connected to the spigot.